


Companion Piece #2

by batyatoon



Series: Companion Pieces [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/pseuds/batyatoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set just prior to and during episode 4.01, "Partners in Crime".</p><p>Originally posted <a href="http://purimgifts.livejournal.com/47763.html">here</a>, for the 2009 Purimgifts fic exchange.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Companion Piece #2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/gifts).



> Set just prior to and during episode 4.01, "Partners in Crime".
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://purimgifts.livejournal.com/47763.html), for the 2009 Purimgifts fic exchange.

'S funny how much you can do, once you finally find out what you really want. All kinds of things that you'd look at and say no way, impossible, can't be done -- some of them turn out to be dead easy once you get up the nerve to walk straight at them. Only stands to reason, really; once you've seen giant spider-queen aliens and flying blue boxes that are bigger inside than outside, nothing looks all that impossible anymore. Or all that scary either, come to that.

Donna's always been the girl to go after what she wants, ever since she was a kid, but she can't remember ever wanting anything this hard (not even when she was after Lance to marry her last year, and that's something she'd just as soon not remember anyway, cheers). She's not going to bother kicking herself in the shins for not jumping at the chance when she had it, either -- well, all right, she's not going to bother doing that any more than she already has. One night of clutching her pillow, grinding her teeth, silently shouting _you stupid cow, why didn't you say **yes** , why didn't you go with him?_ at herself ... one night of that is quite enough.

She's going to do what she told him she was going to do; get out there and see something of the world. Oh yes.

But she's going to find _him_ first.

Because it's all real, every bit of it, aliens and spaceships and god knows what else, and that's _his_ world, and _that's_ the world she wants. So many stars out there, and he can go to any one of them in his flying blue box, and there's no way she's staying in her old life now that she's seen his. He invited her to come with him; she's holding on to that, holding on to it hard. He invited her to come with him. And when she finds him (and she _will_ find him), this time she's going to say yes.

She knows what she wants now, and she'll have it. She will.

 _We'll get there one day_ , her grandfather says, his gaze following the telescope's toward a distant planet. _Jigging about with all them aliens, just you wait_. And she can hear the longing under the certainty in his voice, and it's like she's never loved him so much as she does right now.

 _If you ever see a little blue box flying up there in the sky_ , she tells him fervently, _you shout for me, Gramps. Oh, you just shout._

* * *

  



End file.
